


Young Bride's Secret Stories

by GrandmaSalty



Series: Young Bride's Secret Stories [1]
Category: Otoyomegatari | The Bride's Stories
Genre: Awkward First Times, Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Episodic Chapters, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6806974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandmaSalty/pseuds/GrandmaSalty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karluk gets a strange idea in his head and one thing leads to another ending with Amira telling him exactly what's what. Later Karluk tries to put this newly learned knowledge to use with lots of sexual exploration but with a lot of awkward moments in between getting hot and heavy. Amira and Karluk embark on a new adventure to discover each other and what a relationship should be in its truest form. Of course a few others will tag along on this journey, both complicating it and helping it along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Married for a year? You know what that means...

**Author's Note:**

> There will be some themes and content that might make you uncomfortable. If Underage sex, Adult themes such as Rape and Abuse, or Violence upsets you please do not read this. I hope to capture the time period in its truest form so there will be a few things that might turn your stomach. Read at your own risk and Thank You.

"It's been a year since you've married, right? Well it must be the sickness." It was a laborer who had come from the village over who had spoken this. He was talking to what Karluk understood to be his friend, a man who hailed from the same village. Many unfamiliar faces had been seen around in the last few weeks. They come from neighboring villages to help with the rebuilding. Karluk always found their manner of speaking and stories quite interesting. He listened intently as the men conversed.

"It'll be your first won't it?"

"Yeah...If it's a son I want to name him after my father."

"That crazy old bastard? Why'd you wanna scar your child with that name?"

"What about you? You named your firstborn after a dish!" The men then both broke out laughing. Karluk found himself a bit perplexed by the way they spoke. What did a year of marriage really mean?

Maybe she should start to take it easy on the riding, it just might be getting to her. Her body ached and her head was throbbing when she finally dismounted. Amira tried to collect her dead prize from its place but found even untying the knot holding it there to be too strenuous. Amira then called for Karluk. He was always such a good helper. She received no answer though. She called his name once more but raising her voice simply made her headache worsen. She held her hand in her hands and wiped the sweat from her brow before she called out once more. It was not Karluk who came though, rather his brother-in-law. Yusuf assessed the situation before even fully arriving on scene. "You don't look well, go rest. I'll take care of things out here." Amira softly thanked him before doing as he had instructed. She told herself that she was just a bit worn from riding. She couldn't tell herself that once she started to vomit though.

"Where's Amira?" Karluk asked as he entered the house. His mother then looked at him and said, "Amira's unwell. She's resting upstairs." Karluk anxiously hurried to the room. Upon finding her there he could now see for himself just how unwell his wife was. Her hair was wet with sweat, as was her body. Her vibrant face was pale and sickly. What had happened to that beautiful color and even more beautiful smile when he saw her off this morning? Karluk took her hand in his and held it. This bitter fear that ate him up was soon soothed by Amira's voice.

"I'm fine, just a bit sick. It'll pass, I'm sure of it," She smiled up at her scared husband and kissed the hand that held hers so tightly.

"I think I now understand just how you felt when I was sick," Karluk gave a nervous smile which was received by a quiet giggle. She had been so well this morning though? What had happened in the time in between then and now? Karluk then remembered how Seleke would become so suddenly and strangely sick at times. One moment she'd be fine and the next she'd be heaving. It was sickness that came very shortly after her first year of marriage. Karluk's eyes then widened and he looked to Amira. Amira's smile faded as she looked upon Karluk's deathly expression. He looked to be a bundle of nerves as he just blankly stared.

"What, what is it?" She asked, now an air of concern about her. Karluk tried to form words but nothing came of it. Amira thought she heard something about the first year of marriage before Karluk hurried out of the room. The family thought Karluk's fidgeting was due to Amira's current state and so they left him alone about it. Karluk went out to the stables after a bit and brushed off Sulkeek. It was relaxing to just focus on something other than the thought that currently plagued his mind. What if it was true? What if this was  _that_ sickness? Is this what a year of marriage really means?

Just as she said, Amira soon recovered from whatever illness had been plaguing her. She sat, surrounded by her female family. "What do you think it was Amira?"

"Maybe I just got a hold of something rotten," Amira answered. She was now sitting upright in bed and her fever had broken but she still felt quite slimy. "Do you know where Karluk went off to?" Amira finally asked. She was still confused by his sudden exit. What had happened then? Was it just too much for him? If so she wanted to find him and show him she was fine. She wanted to make sure he wasn't worrying.

"I think I saw him go off into the stables," answered mother. Amira then crawled out from under the piles of blankets she was under and to the window. It was dark now but she could make out a figure walking towards the house. It was Karluk.

Amira and Karluk were now left alone but there was little said that wouldn't have been spoken in front of the family. Amira finally broke it all up and took control of the conversation. She was tired of beating around the bush and went straight for it, "You can tell me anything Karluk. You know that. So what's bothering you?"

Karluk found himself in the same situation he had been before. Nothing was coming out right and he was now all flustered, but with red cheeks and wide eyes he finally exclaimed, "I'd love to be a father!" That boy he tried so desperately to hide was now in plain sight. His calm deposition and mature way was now gone and he was the boy she had married.

Amira blushed and tried to smile but couldn't quite get her expression right. She didn't know how to respond. She didn't want to tell him he was still just a boy himself because she already knew how he felt when she treated him like one. He was so mature and responsible but every now and then there would be that glimmer of boyhood that was only natural. It was like when he became jealous over the hawk.

"Well...uhm...what...but why?" Amira finally managed to say it. Karluk's face was still red, maybe even redder and his eyes were most definitely wider. He was obviously at a loss for words, though right now that didn't seem too far fetched. 

"Well, uh...aren't you?" He said it as if he meant to continue but simply left it hanging there. Amira understood him though and gave a warm smile, taking his hand in hers. It was obvious no one had ever informed him exactly how a child was conceived so who other than his wife should inform him?


	2. Girl Child

Karluk soon returned to the calm and mature boy she knew him to be. He was normally so knowledgeable and yet he didn't know a thing about something like this. Amira supposed all men were like that, for it certainly seemed so. She stayed up that night, watching him sleep and occasionally brushing the hair away from his face. Seleke had told her she had done this with her first, watching it through the night, touching its soft skin. For all he was and all he said he was still just a child.

Karluk awoke with Amira's arms around him, holding him close to her. He slipped out of her grasp and started his morning routine. He stopped himself before he reached the door, standing there for a moment before turning around and going back to her. He got down on his knees and leaned down and then softly pressed his lips to her cheek. Amira smiled as he left. He was so cute. 

"Is Amira well?" asked mother. Karluk sat down with his family, a bountiful meal already prepared and ready to be eaten. "Yes, but she should rest for a bit. Do you have any idea why she became so ill?" Karluk was still rather perplexed by the mystery surrounding what exactly had made his bride so violently ill that night. "No, but if she is well who are we to ask why. We should just be thankful that it wasn't anything serious."

Karluk placed the food tray before her. She was still lying down on her side but he could tell she was no longer asleep. "Do you feel like eating?" Amira started to stir and sat upright. She smiled and thanked him. The looked delicious, obviously mother and Seleke did not need her help in the kitchen. Karluk smiled at his wife's delight. Seeing her happy and content made him feel the same.

"What do you think of the age gap between Amira and I? Do you think our marriage isn't strong because of it?" Karluk asked as he brushed the horse, Yusuf beside him, working on its hooves. "Where'd that come from?"   
"Just tell me what you think."  
"I don't think much," Yusuf admitted as he cleaned out the hoof with his pick. Karluk sighed and went away from the horse, sitting down in front of it. "Why are you asking anyways?" Yusuf finished picking the horse's hoof and let its leg down.   
"Well, she's just," Karluk rubbed the back of his neck and turned his head away,"She doesn't seem to see passed my age. Instead of a husband who she can depend on and respect she sees a boy she needs to care for and I don't want to tell her to stop caring about me but...I just can't seem to catch up to her no matter what I do, she's always in front, waiting on me."  
Yusuf looked up to the sky. He hadn't a clue what to respond and his face showed it. He didn't want to scold the boy not being able to keep his wife in check, he got enough of that from his father. Yusuf sat down beside the boy. "You care for her though, and she cares for you. That ought to be enough to at least get you through any hardship, maybe even help you solve things like this. I'd say to try and make her understand but she looks to be set in her ways about you. Just strive to be the kind of man she can rely on to protect and provide for her. Just make sure to be her husband rather than a child."

"He really didn't know?" Seleke asked, rather surprised by the fact her brother was that blind when it came to matters of the bedroom. "Why I swear I thought father had informed him about such things." Mother then laughed and offered up an explanation for why her son had been so ignorant. "The day before the wedding when he was supposed to be giving Karluk his last bit of advice he was weeping like a child. It was quite a sight to bear witness to." The three women then burst into laughter. "I couldn't imagine," Amira managed to say through her laughter. "You wouldn't want to," responded mother. 

"Where is your wife anyway? Has she gone out again?" Yusuf asked as he got up from his place beside Karluk.   
"No, I told her to rest today," it was then that Karluk and Yusuf both heard roaring laughter from above, the source being Amira's room.  
Karluk got up and looked towards the window, "What do you think they're laughing at?"  
"Probably at us."

After Seleke and mother left Amira was left alone and wanting. She wished Karluk would come and visit her but he was most likely busy with something or other. There was always something to do. Amira decided to make herself useful as well and start on some new clothes for Karluk. She might as well make these especially big since he was still growing. She worked on these till dark, which was when Karluk entered. She instantly went to him and hugged him. He of course hugged her back. She seemed to be completely fine with no sign of sickness. They soon joined the rest of the family downstairs. It was quite jovial, as it always is and the meal was quite good, as it always is. But soon it was time for bed and so the family dispersed and returned to their respective rooms to start their nightly routine.

It was as they were undressing for bed that Karluk began, "Amira, I'd just like to ask you...well the other night, when you explained those things to me, I just wanted to ask you to not think me childish or ignorant." Karluk's face held a blush as she said the words. He had already bared his chest and displayed his strength for her but still he felt insecurity creep. Would she ever see him as the husband he dearly wanted to be? Especially now, after he had to have those things explained to him. What a blow to his pride.

"I don't, I would never," Amira answered and took him into her arms, embracing him. She held him closer, his head resting against her bosom. Such comfort, such warmth, it was something Karluk truly appreciated, especially from her. She still wanted to do everything for him and be there for him, be the perfect wife but instead she found herself being the perfect mother.

"I spoke with Amira today. Apparently Karluk hadn't an idea how children came to be so she had to explain it to him. I would've thought father or you would have given him some advice before now," Seleke smiled up at her husband, her head resting on his bare chest. "I suppose that's why he asked me about he and Amira today. He probably thought he'd made a fool of himself and that she'd never see him as a man now."  
"Really? Poor boy. I can only imagine how embarrassed he must be. He's normally so astute and mature but I suppose those qualities can only go so far."  
Yusuf wrapped his arms around her and stared off, "And he's been practicing with a bow, trying to get stronger. He must believe it's all been for naught now."  
"Amira just wants to help him. He should know that by now."  
"Women can be too helpful at times..."

Karluk couldn't help but feel uncomfortable in her arms. She held to him so tightly, protecting him even in his sleep. He turned and faced her, her eyes lazily opening. "Let me hold you."


	3. Baby Cat

Pariya carried the cat as if it were a sack of flour. Apparently it was gift from her suitor, Umar. It had wandered by one day and so he decided to gift it to his bride to be. Pariya saw it as more of a way to just get rid of the thing though instead of him giving it to her as a present. Pariya didn't especially like it but it seemed to like her. It was always under her feet no matter where she went or what she did and tripped over the little furry creature countless times. Someone did love it though.

From the first time she set eyes on the thing she was in love with it. Amira and Karluk had gone out and met Pariya on their way out, instantly noticing the fat, furry thing in her arms. Something about its face, its big eyes and cute manner drew Amira in. She couldn't stop staring at its cute little face, her heart melting when it meowed, stretching its fat face and opening wide its mouth. Enthralled by the cat, she asked to hold it.

"S-Sure," Pariya said as she offered up the cat, Karluk watching. Amira certainly took to the cat didn't she? Amira held it against her chest tightly and rubbed her cheek against its soft fur. Pariya could tell that Amira quite enjoyed the cat's company much more so than she did."You're free to have it if you'd like," Pariya said. Surely there was an ulterior motive in Umar giving her the cat so she wasn't too attached to it. It had to have pestered him as well and that was the reason for it.

Amira nodded her head excitedly, the prospect of the bringing the cat home filling her with joy. She then turned to Karluk, remembering that he had final say in the matter. It was just as he was about to agree as well that he fell into sneezing fit. The cat then leapt from Amira's arms and went back to Pariya. Amira, now concerned and filled with worry, went towards Karluk to see what exactly was the matter but Karluk only found his sudden fit worsened by their close proximity. He stepped away and outstretched an arm to ward her off. "I think—" He sneezed, "I think it's the cat—" He sneezed once again, "I think it's the cat's fur," he pointed to Amira's chest. Her dress was covered int he cat's white fur which starkly contrasted the dark color of her dress. 

Amira looked down at herself and started to wipe away the fur from her chest. In her haste though, she swept the fur off herself and towards Karluk, triggering another sneezing fit. Pariya, at loss for what to do, turned and left the pair to themselves, that cat happily tagging along behind her. She looked down at the perfectly content cat and said, "I guess I'm stuck with you."

Pariya tried to carry on with her normal activities and routine but found herself constantly bothered by the. It was always rubbing against her and trying to get into whatever she was doing to the point that she could scarcely get anything done with it around. She would set it outside her door but it would do no good. It would simply find another way in or cause mischief around the house. What a terrible creature. 

Amira couldn't keep herself away from the little cutie though. She wanted so badly to keep from being the cause of another sneezing fit but she couldn't make herself stop trying to hold the cat. It would always slip out of her grasp though and she would just foolishly chase after it. She was like a child as she played with it. But the work to clean herself of its fur when she was done almost made it not worth it. She found that even when she found no evidence of the cat upon her she would still make her husband sneeze when she went near him. So much of what was left of the day was spent avoiding him.

Karluk couldn't help but feel a bit guilty about his allergies as the day progressed. Amira was going to be deprived of something that made her face light up whenever she saw it, all because of him. He couldn't help his sneezing or watery eyes when even a speck of the cat was near but still his heart felt heavy. Amira was always having to make up for all his shortcomings as a husband. He could barely protect her and now he couldn't even provide her with what made her happy. How could anyone love someone like him? How could anyone love a burden?

It was that night that Karluk addressed the matter. "Amira." She suddenly looked towards him. He was sitting, facing away from her. "What is it?" Amira asked, moving closer to him. "You really liked that cat didn't you?" Amira nodded.

"I'm sorry you couldn't have it then. I know I'm the reason for it so you don't need to act as though it doesn't bother you," Karluk confessed. He didn't want to be a hindrance any longer but he couldn't escape his own weakness. He wanted to become stronger for her so that he could provide her with everything she desired but he was still just the young she had been married off to nearly a year ago. "I'm sorry that I'm so weak and inadequate..."

He then felt a pair of arms wrap around him tightly. She rested her head on his shoulder and held him from behind. "I think I only liked it," Amira smiled at him,"Because it reminded me so much of you." Karluk blushed with a smile soon appearing on his face. It's big eyes and cute face, she saw something in those eyes that made her think of him. So young and cute and lovable. She kissed his cheek and released her grip on him. Karluk decided to be bold and turned around and kissed her on the lips. This kiss wasn't exactly like the others though. It still had the warmth and comfort the others had given but now there was more passion. He wrapped his arms around her and held her closer. He soon pulled away though and smiled up at her and she smiled back. They were just as close now. 


	4. Love and Marriage

Amira had been sleeping soundly next to Karluk but she awoke from her slumber in the middle of the night. There hadn't been a reason or a sound to rouse her. A beckoning light came from the window though, drawing her closer. She went towards the window and saw the cat down in the garden. It looked back up to the window, staring at her for a moment before going off. Amira then felt the sudden urge to follow it. She ran, half dressed, out the door and towards the cat. It ran from her, leading her out the garden and into the night. She managed to catch up to it though and with it in her arms she started to return when she saw that light. It had been the one to draw her towards the window. The same pale glow. She soon found the source though. It was a woman. Her eyes were hidden under the cloak she wore but Amira recognized the face nonetheless.

"What are you doing out here?" Amira asked, though she already had a pretty good idea. The girl turned her head away from Amira, but Amira only smiled and outstretched her hand towards the girl. "Would you like to come inside?"

It was warm inside and the girl seemed to be more at ease in this environment as well. It was as Amira offered the girl some tea that she finally asked the question that had been on the tip of her tongue the whole time. "Why are you running away?" The girl turned her head once again, but she soon gave up on trying to hide and looked up at Amira. The comforting way about Amira won out and the girl began her story. "The man that my father has chosen for me to marry is not someone I love." Amira sat down across from the girl, still smiling and listening intently. "You should at least try to love him. He will be your husband after all and defying your father isn't something to do on a whim." Amira drank some of the tea.

"I know and it's taken all the courage I have just to get this far, but I know I'm making the right choice," the girl seemed to be more confident as she continued on. "How do you know though?" Amira questioned.

"Because I love someone else. He's lower than I and he's barely a dowry so my father would never accept him as a son-in-law so we're going to run off together. He's going to meet me in the next town and then we're leaving." The girl looked to be steadfast in her decision to leave and elope with this man. Amira gave her a knowing nod and then said, "That'll be long ways to walk. Saddle one of the horses in the stable and once you've met with your man leave the horse somewhere you trust I'll find it and I'll retrieve it tomorrow."

The girl looked to be overjoyed and on the verge of crying. Her heart was full of joy and happiness that it spilled out as tears as she went to hug Amira. The girl vowed to never forget this great kindness Amira had done for her. Amira saw her off before returning to bed. Karluk was still sleeping soundly as if nothing had occurred. Amira smiled and slipped under the covers with him. She laid there, simply staring at his young face with a loving and tender expression.

Karluk sleepily opened his eyes. It was early in the morning and Amira was fixing her hair. Karluk squeezed his eyes shut. It was too early to be up and about. Amira crawled over to him and sweetly whispered his name. "Mmm..." Karluk turned away from her. "Wake up," she gently shook his shoulder,"Get ready." Karluk sighed before he sat up and wiped the sleep from his eyes. "What is it?"

Amira smiled as her hands reached for his shirt, her fingers hooking around the bottom and pulling it off. "Get ready, we've got to go somewhere," Amira said as she got up to retrieve another shirt. Karluk was more than a bit confused but more than anything embarrassed and somewhat annoyed. She was treating him like a child again, trying to dress him and not explaining anything to him. 

"Where have we got to go?" Karluk took the shirt from her hands before she had a chance to dress him. "I loaned Sulkeek to a girl and we've got to go retrieve him," Amira said happily as she retrieved from articles of Karluk's clothing. She still wasn't explaining anything, treating him like a child. Karluk was becoming increasingly frustrated with the rate at which the conversation was going. Karluk shoved the covers off of himself and got up, taking his clothes from Amira upon passing her. "Are you trying to hide something from me?" He finally asked as he dressed.

Amira then became distraught, how could he ever think she'd hide anything from him? "No, of course not!"

"I'm sorry, it just felt...it felt as though you were," Karluk suddenly felt guilty about accusing her something like that. She would never hide anything from him. He knew that already.

"I'm sorry, I know I should've asked you what you thought before making a decision like that, but I took it into my own hands. The girl who was to have a wedding at the start of the week ran away last night. She went to be with her lover and so I loaned her Sulkeek so that her journey would be less taxing. I'm sorry Karluk. It was not my place to lend her your horse." Shame filled Amira as she apologized and she turned her head away from him.No

"S-She defied her father?" Karluk asked with surprise, his eyes widened. "The weight of that action alone...It's..." but then Karluk was interupted by a loud commotion coming from outside. He and Amira went to the window and found the cause. The father of the girl and Karluk's father were down in the garden. The girl's father looked to be incredibly distraught, no doubt he was now aware of all that had happened.

He looked worried and concerned rather than enraged or angry. It was then that Amira noticed the tears in the man's eyes as he spoke of his daughter. He held her incredibly dear and now she was gone. Karluk turned to Amira. "We should tell him, maybe he cou—" Karluk was interrupted once again, but now by Amira. "No." She held a determined expression as she watched the seen below unfold. She backed away from the window when she witnessed the father on his knees, tears streaming down his face.

"We mustn't tell him Karluk," her tone was stern as she stared her husband down. "But...Well I'm sure something could be worked out between them! He looks to be the kind to put his daughter's well being and happiness before anything else." Karluk glanced back out the window. His chest felt heavy and filled with tar the more he watched. 

"She knew the consequences when she first conceived of the idea. She knew how her family would react when they found her to be no longer theirs." 

"A father shouldn't have to hurt like this..."

Amira moved towards her husband and took his hands in hers. His hands were tender and soft while hers were rough and calloused. "I know what it is to defy your own father and I know in my heart I will never regret it." Amira suddenly felt so vulnerable under his gaze. It was as though she had been stripped of everything and was put before him. But then that warmth and comfort returned as she realized Karluk's arms were wrapped around her, gripping her tightly. 

 


	5. Rash Swim

Amira smiled as she watched her husband doze as they rode. "Sleepy?" She teased. She couldn't blame him for being tired though. She had woken him up fairly early. She always thought it a treat to see him like that though. He looked like a child most when he was tired.

"Yes, a bit," Karluk answered, wiping sleep from his eyes. The sun shone down on them. The heat wasn't something new but it felt especially hot today. Karluk could feel his energy slowly being sucked out of him by the sun. He wiped the sweat from his brow and sighed. He was beginning to regret not filling his canteen when they had stopped to collect Sulkeek. He had been tied up by such a nice little stream as well. 

Amira could see that he husband was wilting in the heat. Amira scanned the area, her eyes searching the landscape. "Do you see something?" Karluk had noticed her looking about. Suddenly, without warning, Amira rode off at full speed, leaving Karluk behind. Such things were now common place on their rides together, but it did not make it any less jarring when she suddenly went off. Karluk spurred his horse into a gallop as well and went chasing after her. Karluk knew that asking her why was futile and so he simply tried to keep up. She seemed to know where she was going.

Soon they arrived at a bluff that over looked a fairly large lake. "Just as I thought," Amira said before dismounting. Karluk looked to the heavenly body of water and then to Amira. She smiled up at him and he back at her. Karluk then dismounted as well and started to lead his horse down the bluff with her. The bluff wasn't too steep, making it fairly easy for them to lead the horses down to the the water's edge. 

Karluk could scarcely take in the scenery before he caught Amira starting to undress. The horses had been left to graze and she was now fairly free of clothing. Her breasts were fully exposed with only her bottoms on. Karluk was caught off guard by her sudden nudity and his face was instantly flushed. It wasn't the first time he'd seen her naked but in no way was he used to it. Amira giggled as she removed her last article of clothing before walking into the lake. The cold water gave her goosebumps and made her a bit rigid, but she soon relaxed and swam freely in the water.

"You too," she said as she swam to the water's edge to meet him. Karluk gave a nervous smile before he started to undress. Her naked form was doing something to him. Blood was rushing. He knew exactly what was happening and had no way of stopping it. He undressed slowly before descending into the water with his wife. The cool water felt nice on his skin, but he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable as he swam. He was too embarrassed to have Amira even near him and tried to swim away from her but she was always right behind. Amira had made a game of it and followed him no matter where he swam. Karluk began to relax though and soon didn't mind that she was right there. He actually thought it quite nice to just pass the time together like this.

There was peace between them for a few moments before Amira began to splash. The splashed water into Karluk's face, wetting him and disrupting the calm. She giggled as he pushed his wet hair up and out of his eyes. He smiled back and splashed her in return. While it was nice to be mature, it was also nice to be childish. Karluk always found himself being childish around Amira. Maybe it was her own childlike nature that brought it out of him. They went on laughing and splashing one another for sometime till Amira kissed Karluk on the cheek and swam away in an attempt to get him to chase her. Karluk pursued her and eventually caught up to her, jumping onto her and wrapping his arms around him as he paid her kiss back. 

Things went on like this till Karluk eventually tired and marched back to shore, lying down on the sand. He rested his eyes as he recovered. He had little time to do so though, for Amira wasn't far behind and laid down beside him, her body pressed against his. Karluk gave a breathless smile as he felt her presence. Amira watched him, eager to continue their little games. Karluk was truly tired now though. He finally turned his head, his eyes now open, and looked at her. This constant smile was making his face start to ache but he couldn't stop. He couldn't help but smile whenever he was around her.

Amira started to play with his wet hair, squeezing the droplets of water out as she messed. "Would you like to return now?" Amira finally asked. She had been having quite a lot of fun but she could tell he was worn out. Karluk nodded and started to rise, stretching before he went to his pile of clothing. Amira went to her horse and retrieved a small towel from her riding bag. She then went over to Karluk, who was starting to get dressed. He was still wet of course and so he reached out to take the towel, thinking that she was handing it to him to dry off. She instead started to dry him herself. Karluk was a bit surprised but more embarrassed by the fact that she was treating him like a child once again. He couldn't deny that her gentle touch felt quite good though. He started to like that she was drying him herself. The way her hands went over his body so lovingly. The way her fingers brushed against his inner thigh as she went along made blood rush to his face as well as somewhere else. Karluk then took the cloth from her and finished drying off himself. He heard a giggle from behind as he did so, making him wonder if she had planned this.

Amira then went to where her own clothes were set and started to dress. Karluk, now dressed from the waist down, looked over to her. The way her clothes clung to her wet body made it so that there was little difference between that and her being naked. He quickly turned away from the sight of her. Were these feelings the urges she had told him about when she explained sex to him. He had long ago discovered the sensation of arousal, just not what was to be done with it. He was now quite aware. Karluk hooked his thumb into the waistline of his pants and pulled it out, providing him sight of what lie beneath his trousers. It wasn't leaving him. "Karluk." Karluk instantly unhooked his thumb from his pants, letting them return to their usual way.

"What is it?" He called back, turning round. Amira was now fairly dressed and wringing out her braid. "Nothing," she smiled. Karluk then went back to dressing, finding it quite uncomfortable as his clothes kept rubbing against a most sensitive area. Riding back was a bit more of a hassle though. Karluk found himself fidgeting and repositioning all the way home, but also strangely scratching. His back itched immensely as they rode. He then found himself itching nearly all over. It was only as they dismounted that Amira noticed the little red bumps on the back of his neck. She found the same bumps on his hands.

Amira and a good portion of the rest of the family sat by Karluk's bedside, waiting for the doctor. Karluk insisted he was fine, but he could not deny the hives covering much of his body. Amira, worried out of her mind, sat beside him, holding his hand tightly in hers. She was just as distraught as the last time Karluk had been sick, but now she was being reassured by Karluk himself. It seemed as though his own words didn't matter, for Amira worried just as much.

It was only when great-grandmother arrived that she was snapped out of it. "No need for a doctor here," she said as she began to look the boy over. After finishing examining him she was certain there was no need for one and she voiced this opinion. "Just put some of this on them and they'll be gone by morning, I'm sure of it." She then provided Amira with a small jar filled with a thick oil that had the smell and viscosity of syrup. 

Amira decided to apply the oil before bed. She had already changed and Karluk was currently changing when she reminded him of it. He went to put it on himself, but before he could Amira took the chance from him. She now had a playful smile as she did it and Karluk decided to play along with her, it certainly wouldn't be the first time today. He stripped down to his trousers and let her apply the oil to his back. Amira coated the entirety of his back with the oil. It smelled so sweet that she almost wanted to taste it, but she refrained and went to his chest. 

Karluk's color brightened as she rubbed the oil over his chest. It felt much more intimate this way as she spread it out over him slowly moving down. She started to lean closer and bend down as she applied more of it. Karluk looked down and saw her gently apply the oil to his stomach, before glancing up at him. Karluk instantly looked away, his cheeks becoming even redder. This closeness was unbearable. 

Amira's gaze began to rise and rested on his chest. "So sweet," she whispered. The smell was too sweet not to have a taste to match, and so like a child, she indulged her curiosity. She licked a small bit from Karluk's chest. The hair on the back of his neck stood up upon experiencing the sensation. It was a strange sensation indeed but he couldn't help but crave more of it. He then looked down to see Amira almost gagging. Though it smelled sweeter than any flower it tasted most vile. Karluk laughed at the way her face scrunched up at the taste. Amira then looked up at her smiling husband. His expression was enough to change hers into a small smile and so she continued to apply more of the oil.

Once done with the top half, her fingers went to his pants and started to tug them down, but she was met with opposition. "I can apply it to...down there, myself," Karluk protested, holding his pants up. His face was bright red. Even thinking about having her touch him below his waistline again excited him, yet he wanted her nowhere near there. "Just let me do it," Amira then tugged his pants down without warning, allotting him no time at all to try and resist. Karluk shivered as he felt her apply the syrupy oil to his inner thigh, slowly climbing as she rubbed. Her hands went everywhere carelessly and irresponsibly brushing over areas of great sensitivity. By the end Karluk couldn't bear to look down and acknowledge his shameful way. Amira still smiled just as warmly though and after Karluk had dressed, ushered him to bed. She secretly found the whole activity quite exciting though. Karluk did as well, for he was unable to fall asleep for quite a long time.


End file.
